Interludes of a Wallflower
by WRATH77
Summary: Emily McCloud has been friends with the Novaks and Winchesters since forever. Now, she starts High School with them, hijinks and heartbreak ensues. One-Shot Series. AU High School Verse. Part 1 of Spreading your Wings Series. R
1. Intro

She was late.

Emily McCloud was late for her first day of high school. She barely sees her sister waving bye to her as she hastily waved back.

Her long brown hair bounced behind her in a braid ass he ran down the blocks. Luckily for her, the school wasn't very far. At the front, she saw her two friends waiting for her and she waved at them.

"Sam! Cas!" she yelled out, the two teenage boys turning around and waving back at her.

Sam Winchester and Castiel Novak were friends she has known for years. They grew up with each other in the neighborhood and are neighbors. She was also friends with Sam's older brother Dean, and several of Castiels brothers as well. She interrupted her thoughts when she got to the boys. Emily was only 4'11 and the boys were almost 6 ft. She griped all the time of how everyone was taller than her, which always gets on everyone's nerves.

"Well, boys? You ready for the first day as high school freshman?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sam said.

"Then I suggest we hurry. The bell will ring at approximately at 8:50." Castiel said, making Emily roll her eyes at his formal tone. But she just grinned at them.

"Well, let's get ready for the rest of our lives!" she exclaimed as they walked into the school together.

AN: My first ever Supernatural fic! I have jumped the bandwagon!

Please be kind.

I decided to do an AU because doing canon is just too damn complicated.

So, I obviously had to make a OC, which is Emily McCloud, who is friends with the Novaks and Winchesters. This is part of series which I call "Spreading Our Wings." Sorry for the cheesy title. Its 4 stories with all different stages of their life and through one-shots. Its mostly told through Emily's POV. The other character's will be named here, just be patient and it might take a while to update. I need ideas.

So, comments are loved! I don't SPN, just Emily!


	2. Math Class

Emily was fiddling with her pencil as the math teacher, Mr. Riching or Mr. Death as he's known around the student body, droning on about equations and algebra. She looked around the classroom ith a bored expression.

Sam was taking notes down with a serious expression. She saw another friend, Charlie Bradbury , playing around with her I-phone. Castiel was in the back, watching the teacher raptured. Emily then lets her mind drift.

She has been friends with the Winchesters and the Novaks for years. Dean was a cool guy to hang out with and Sam was just as a big of a nerd as she was, so she got along fine with the brothers.

The Novaks were a little weird. The parents, Zachariah and Naomi, were very religious and cannot have children of their own. So they adopted.

But seriously…who adopts 12 kids and give them all biblical names?

She never met the oldest, Michael. All she knows was he was their golden boy and pride of the family. He was in a college somewhere. Lucifer was the second oldest and he was the exact opposite. He was the disgrace of the family and constantly looked down by his parents. Raphael was the third oldest, he graduated before she came here and he was a snotty, douchebag. Finally, the fourth oldest was Gabriel and he was something else altogether.

She absolutely adored him. He was funny, loads of fun and always had candy in his pocket. He would have been a senior like Dean, but was held back a grade because he was suspended so many times from his pranks.

Emily yawned and drowsily closed her eyes. Maybe watching that midnight marathon of Stargate wasn't the best idea.

WHACK!

Emily shrieked and fell off her chair to the floor. She gasped and looked up, seeing Mr. Riching glaring at her with a ruler in his hand.

"Nice to see you in the world of the living, Ms. McCloud." he said with a drawl, making her groan and stand up.

"Please don't roll your eyes, its impolite."

Emily just clenched her teeth and went back to her seat, looking down at her notes.

Oh, she really hated math.

AN: So, here is Emily in math class and I just had to put Death as a math teacher, it's too funny. His last name is actually the actors; I thought it will be good.

Just to clarify, he hit her desk, not Emily. Emily just got startled. This actually happened to me in the fifth grade, scared the crap out of me.

So, some new info in here. The Novak kids are all adopted and there are 12, I will introduce them later. I thought Zachariah and Naomi will be good as the parents, I just can't place Chuck there. I put the archangels as the eldest because it makes sense since they were the oldest. Michael is the golden boy, Lucifer is the disgrace, Raphael is just a robot and Gabriel is a clown.

I miss Gabriel! Bring him back!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN, just Emily!


	3. Nemesis

Emily was at her locker putting her books away when she heard a whistle. She looked to the side and smile.

"Hey, Bal."

Balthazar was another brother of Castiel's, a year older so he was a sophomore. She liked the blonde teenager; he was a lot of fun like Gabriel. She just had one problem with him.

Balthazar is a man-whore.

Balthazar flirts with anything that has a pulse. Almost every day, he has some new female latched on his side. Emily doesn't comment on his love life, but she doesn't like it.

"So, have you placed yourself in the school hierarchy?" he asked with a smile.

"Yup, I'm gonna be a wallflower." She said.

"Why?"

"Cause we wallflowers watch everything. We watch…and judge."

Balthazar just rolled his eyes, making Emily grin. She then caught a whiff of strong cologne.

It was Straight to Heaven cologne, expensive. There was only one person that would wear that stuff.

Crowley.

Crowley was another neighbor of hers, he lived down the street from her and he is her nemesis.

Throughout their childhood, he always teased. He made Elementary school hell for her and at Junior High, he was still at it. She finally had it one day and snapped, hitting him in the face…with a trashcan. Ever since then, there's been a lot of animosity between them and whenever they meet, it was a standoff.

She turned around and faced Crowley, who looked at her with a scowl. There was tension in the air as the glared at each other.

"Crowley" she sneered.

"McCloud." He snarled.

"Crowley."

"McCloud."

"Crowley!"

"McCloud!"

"Novak!"

They both looked at Balthazar with a scowl, who just grinned at them and then back at each other.

"See you around, Crowley."

"Oh I will, McCloud."

They both stalked off in different directions, leaving a very amused Balthazar.

Looks like it won't be a boring year after all.

AN: I have introduced Crowley and Balthazar in the story.

So, Crowley is her nemesis, a snotty teenage that wears suits and expensive cologne. Straight to Heaven is an actual cologne and its made out of rum and other spices, so it's really strong. It's also hideously expensive. Crowley is like Newman in Seinfeld and Emily is Jerry, so their relationship is like that, a lot of distaste for each other. Every time they meet and have a standoff, you could hear the theme music of The Good, The Bad and The Ugly.

Balthazar is a good friend of hers and is also in the Novak family. I put him as a guy that goes around a lot because of that ménage thing in the show. Every time I think of Balthazar, I think either titanic or the ménage. His hatred for titanic will come later.

So, Emily is a wallflower, she will watch everything that happens and judge.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN, just Emily!


	4. Home Ec

Emily sighed as she looked around the room, rolling her eyes.

She did not want to take Home Ec.

Apparently, this class was a requirement and she had to take it. She looked around to see if she knows anyone, grinning when she caught someone. So she went right up and poked him.

"Hey there, raging Cajun."

The student looked behind him and smiled.

Benny Lafitte is a friend of Deans, which also made him her friend. She likes Benny, he's a sweet guy and she loves his accent. Along with Dean, he was a senior and has the bad boy persona; skipping classes and smoking cigarettes behind the school. What she thinks is the coolest is he has teeth caps on his canines, giving him vampire teeth.

He was also one hell of a cook.

"Hey, Em." Benny said, "Didn't expect you here."

"I had to take this class." She griped, "So, what the hell are we cooking?"

"Bundt cake."

"Goody." Emily said, "Benny, could I please-"

"Yeah, Em. You could be my partner"

She sighed in relief, Home Ec. Just got a lot easier.

AN: Benny! I just had to put him in the story!

Yeah, I gave him teeth caps, a friend of mine in High School had them and it made him look like a vampire. I thought it would be cool to have Benny like that. I also put he's a good cook because of that time he was in the diner.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN, just Emily!


End file.
